The invention relates to a method for alerting patients with diseases affected by climate, such as epilepsy and myocardial infarction, and a circuit layout for performing the method.
From very early times, the weather has been felt to be a very important factor in the occurrence of certain diseases. Among these are, in particular, epilepsy and myocardial infarction. Many attempts have already been made to correlate the so-called classical parameters of weather, such as the absolute or relative humidity, the average temperature, particular phases of weather, and so forth with the frequency of occurrence of these diseases, in particular, in order, if possible, to be able to take particular prophylactic measures. Thus far all that has been accomplished is to make measurements offering little in the way of information.